Destined
by Prince-Yami
Summary: Anzu/Yami - Tea/Anzu had finally decided to reveal her feelings to Yami. But what will Yami say when he hears it? Will return the love or will he walk right out on her?


Destined  
  
The winter holidays are coming up and school was closed for the holidays. Téa finds her life rather hard to live, she has had feelings towards Yami Yugi ever since she first saw him, but she was afraid to tell him. She was afraid that he might not feel the same way towards her. She loved the feeling when he was around her. She felt safe when she was with him. He always stood up for her and had saved and rescued her many times in the past. Téa was really thankful to him for the kind things he had done but she couldn't say anything more than "thank-you", but she just couldn't take it any more, she had to let him know, it was just too hard on her. Does he even have emotions or feelings? Does he even understand the meaning of love? What if he doesn't? I'll be heart-broken if he says he's never thought of me as more than just a regular friend. After many years of living in pain, I have to let him know how I feel towards him. I just have to. But what if he doesn't feel the same way…No I can't think like this I just have to let him know. That afternoon, Téa had made up her mind that she would let Yami know the truth later that night. She called out Yami to meet her at the park at 9 during the evening.  
  
Yami showed up at the park at exactly 9 o'clock.  
  
"What is it Téa?"  
  
"Yami, I've been trying to tell you this for a long time, but I was to afraid to do so. What I really wanted to say is that…..I love you Yami. I just can't deny the fact any longer."  
  
Yami was shocked to hear it. He didn't know how to explain it to her. He was too nervous. It was all so confusing to him as well.  
  
"Tea, I'm sorry."  
  
"What do mean Yami? You don't like me? Or am I not good enough for you?" Tears flowed from Téa's eyes she had been crushed. She couldn't believe it, she was right all along he didn't love her a single bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I myself don't want this to happen. We just can't be together."  
  
"Why Yami? Why?" Please Yami, I'll dop whatever you want, please." Téa begged.  
  
"Stop it Téa, its not your fault, its my own. There's nothing wrong with you, you're the nicest girl I've ever known. But I just can't be with you. It's been a long story but let me explain to you…"  
  
"Back in the days when I was the Prince, I had fallen in love with this wonderful princess. I loved her very much and she felt the same way towards me. It was just all to good to be true. But my father wouldn't allow us to be together because she was the enemy's daughter.  
  
From the day my father found out about, he forbid to see her ever again. I had waited for 3 long years until my father's death. I thought now that he was gone, I could see her again.  
  
I thought of her every day during that 3 year period. As she thought of me. I finally got to see her again and we were to get married a week later. But just one day before our marriage…After I came home I found her dead in my room. I couldn't believe, someone had killed the person I loved. I didn't know who did it but it turned out to be one of my late father's servants. Before my father died he told the servant to not allow the princess and I to be together, he carried out his wish and killed her while I wasn't home.  
  
My heart, my soul, my dreams, everything I lived for gone, just like that. In an instance I was living in a world of darkness.  
  
That princess that I loved, it was you Téa, there's no mistaking it, I get the same feeling when I'm around you as I did when I was around her. The two of you looked exactly alike, so beautiful and elegant.  
  
Then it hit me, was I destined to live without her? Was I cursed so I can't be with her? What ever it was, I didn't want that to ever happen again. I don't want some one I love to leave this world because of me. I'm sorry Téa, but I just can't afford to lose you even as a friend I'll always be there for you, no matter what.  
  
I just don't want you to suffer anything like what my love did back in the old days. I'm sorry…my Princess. Yami got a bit closer and leaned against her and gave her one final kiss on the lips.  
  
Tears built up in Yami's eyes as he looked at Téa. I'm sorry my princess, we were just destined to be apart."  
  
With that Yami left his Princess behind in the cold. Téa couldn't take it anymore, tears flowed freely from her eyes down. It was just too much. She collapsed on to the ground. "Why?" She asked herself. "Maybe we'll be together in another life, another time, another place. It doesn't matter I'll always love you, my prince…" 


End file.
